The objectives of this study are to (1) determine the therapeutic response to merbarone in patients with advanced malignancy; (2) determine the toxicities of the drug including organ specificity, time course, predictability, and reversibility; and (3) to determine the maximum tolerated dose and use the above information to recommend a starting dose for phase II studies.